1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly relates to an electronic component including a laminate in which ceramic layers are laminated to each other and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a related electronic component, for example, a multilayer electronic component disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-47907 is known. The multilayer electronic component described above includes a plurality of dielectric layers, a plurality of internal electrodes, and terminals. The dielectric layers and the internal electrodes are alternately laminated to each other. The terminals are external electrodes provided on side surfaces of a laminate including the dielectric layers. In the multilayer electronic component described above, the internal electrodes are exposed at the side surfaces of the laminate, and the terminals are formed by plating regions at which the internal electrodes are exposed.
In an electronic component including external electrodes which are formed by plating, such as the multilayer electronic component described above, it is desirable to form the external electrodes in a short time.